moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Moulin Rouge
thumb|260pxMoulin Rouge! (Moulin Rouge en España y Moulin Rouge: Amor en Rojo en México) es una película musical de 2001, dirigida por el australiano Baz Luhrmann, interpretada por Nicole Kidman y Ewan McGregor y considerada uno de los mejores musicales de la historia del cine; un clásico contemporáneo. Está basada en gran parte en la ópera de Giuseppe Verdi La Traviata, así como en la novela La dama de las camelias del escritor francés Alejandro Dumas (hijo). La cinta participó en la selección oficial del Festival de Cannes de 2001. Argumento Un poeta se enamora de una bella cortesana a quien un duque celoso anhela en este estilo musical, con música extraída de fuentes conocidas del siglo XX. ¿Renovación del género musical? El filme suscitó reacciones encontradas. Como en el caso del peplum Gladiator de Ridley Scott, se afirmó que Moulin Rouge! recuperaba un género cinematográfico pasado de moda (en este caso, el cine musical) ofreciendo una visión atípica, visualmente apabullante y de éxito comercial. Sin embargo, hay que matizar que el filme no ofrecía apenas música original, sino que se servía de éxitos de la música pop, encajándolos de manera más o menos justificada en el argumento. Entre dichas canciones, figuran "Your Song" de Elton John, "The Show Must Go On" de Queen, "Smells Like Teen Spirit" de Nirvana, "Like a Virgin" de Madonna y "Roxanne" del grupo Police, en formato de tango ideado por Mariano Mores.Soundtracks for Moulin Rouge!. en IMDb, Internet Movie Database. En la banda sonora intervenían astros de la música como David Bowie y el incipiente Rufus Wainwright, quien luego también aportaría una canción para Brokeback Mountain. Las críticas más duras se centraban en los deliberados anacronismos, que alteraron el contexto histórico (finales del siglo XIX) para ofrecer una mezcla de estética pompier, casi kitsch, con una rebeldía actual. También se criticó el protagonismo excesivo de lo visual sobre lo argumental y musical: movimientos vertiginosos de cámara, abuso de colores cálidos y un montaje agresivo que pretendían apabullar más que sugerir. El argumento se tachó de simplista y realmente nada arriesgado: una historia convencional de Romeo y Julieta, de un romance dificultado por causas externas y que concluye fatalmente. Los elogios, por el contrario, se centraron en subrayar el riesgo de recuperar el género musical con un gran presupuesto, otorgando los papeles protagonistas a actores que si bien tenían un caché elevado, no eran cantantes profesionales y usaban su voz real. Reparto * Ewan McGregor como Christian * Nicole Kidman como Satine * Jim Broadbent como Harold Zidler * Richard Roxburgh como el Duque de Monroth * John Leguizamo como Henri de Toulouse Lautrec * Jacek Koman como el Argentino narcoléptico * Kylie Minogue como el hada verde * Garry McDonald como El Doctor * Natalie Mendoza como China Doll * David Wenham como Audrey * Caroline O'Connor como Piernas Nini-in-the-Air * Kiruna Stamell como La Petite Princesse * Matthew Whittet como Satie * Kerry Walker como Marie * Christine Anu como Arabia * Lara Mulcahy como Môme Fromage * Ozzy Osbourne originalmente iba a tocar una versión alternativa de "El Hada Verde", que era un viejo hombre tocando un sitar . Su voz todavía se utiliza para el grito gutural cuando el hada verde se vuelve mala. Banda sonora thumb|right|249px Canciones cantadas en la película: * "Nature Boy" – Toulouse * "The Sound of Music/Children of the Revolution" – Christian, The Bohemians, and the Green Fairy * "Lady Marmalade"/"Zidler's Rap (The Can-Can)"/"Smells Like Teen Spirit" – Zidler, Moulin Rouge Dancers, y Patrons * "Sparkling Diamonds"/"Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend"/"Material Girl" – Satine and Moulin Rouge Dancers * "Rhythm of the Night" – Valeria * "Your Song" – Christian * "The Pitch (Spectacular Spectacular)" – Zidler, Christian, Satine, The Duke, and Bohemians * "One Day I'll Fly Away" – Satine * "Elephant Love Medley" – Christian and Satine * "Górecki" – Satine * "Like a Virgin" – Zidler, The Duke, and Chorus Boys * "Come What May" – Christian, Satine, and Cast of Spectacular Spectacular * "El Tango de Roxanne" – The Argentine, Christian, Satine, and Moulin Rouge Dancers * "Fool to Believe" – Satine and Zidler * "The Show Must Go On" – Zidler, Satine, and Moulin Rouge Stagehands * "Hindi Sad Diamonds" – Nini Legs-in-the-Air, Satine, and the Cast of Spectacular Spectacular * "Come What May (Reprise)" – Satine and Christian * "Coup d'État (Finale)" – Cast of Spectacular Spectacular * "Nature Boy (Reprise)" – Toulouse La siguiente es una lista parcial de las canciones aparecen en la película junto con el artista que lo popularizó. * "Nature Boy" – Nat King Cole * "The Sound of Music" – Mary Martin (y mas tarde Julie Andrews) (de Rodgers & Hammerstein musical por Bruce Woolley) * "The Lonely Goatherd" – also from The Sound of Music (instrumental) * "Children of the Revolution" – T. Rex * "Lady Marmalade" – Labelle, cover por Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mýa, Missy Elliott y Pink) * "Because We Can" – Fatboy Slim * "Complainte de la Butte" – Georges Van Parys and Jean Renoir * "Rhythm of the Night" – DeBarge * "Material Girl" – Madonna * "Smells Like Teen Spirit" – Nirvana * "Diamonds Are a Girl'cións Best Friend" – Carol Channing (por Marilyn Monroe) * "Diamond Dogs" – David Bowie * "Galop Infernal (Can-can)" – Jacques Offenbach (tune for Spectacular, Spectacular) * "One Day I'll Fly Away" – The Crusaders, later Randy Crawford entre otros * "Children of the Revolution" – T.Rex (Cover por Bono, Gavin Friday, Violent Femmes, y Maurice Seezer) * "Gorecki" – Lamb * "Come What May" – Ewan McGregor y Nicole Kidman (escrito por David Baerwald) * "Roxanne" – The Police (Titulo de la película: "El Tango de Roxanne"; musica por Mariano Mores) * "Tanguera" – Mariano Mores * "The Show Must Go On" – Queen * "Like a Virgin" – Madonna * "Your Song" – Elton John ;Elephant Love Medley * "Love is Like Oxygen" – Andy Scott and Trevor Griffin * "Love is a Many-Splendored Thing" – Sammy Fain y Paul Francis Webster * "Up Where We Belong" – Jack Nitzsche y Buffy Sainte-Marie * "All You Need Is Love" – John Lennon and Paul McCartney * "Lovers Game" – Chris Isaak * "I Was Made for Lovin' You" – Desmond Child, Paul Stanley, Vini Poncia * "One More Night" – Phil Collins * "Pride (In the Name of Love)" – U2 * "Don't Leave Me This Way" – Kenneth Gamble, Leon Huff, y Cary Gilbert * "Silly Love Songs" – Paul McCartney * "Up where we belong" - Joe Cocker * "Heroes" – David Bowie * "I Will Always Love You" – Whitney Houston * "Your Song" – Elton John y Bernie Taupin Galería l_33843_0203009_679ec17e.jpg l_203009_1c15d827.jpg l_203009_7b19e2a1.jpg l_203009_9b1d8849.jpg l_203009_87d0219e.jpg l_203009_cfd36bc6.jpg l_203009_ddc3e248.jpg l_203009_e5899684.jpg Premios ;Premios Óscar ;Globos de Oro ;Premios BAFTA ;Premios del Sindicato de Actores Referencias Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Películas románticas Categoría:Películas de 2001 Categoría:Películas musicales